A Blood Drop Away From Jashin
by Daze Me
Summary: Hidan has never been one for complications. To him, those were just easier to reap with his scythe than deal with. So, after his defeat where he gets transported to another world, it's no surprise that he takes it in full stride. Hidan himself knows this, so why in his insanity-filled mind did he decide to complicate things by training this girl. (Ruby raised by Hidan, swearing, M)
1. Ruby, The Ultimate Troll

**A Blood Drop Away From Jashin**

 **A/N This is my second story. I thought up this story when I had the idea of Ruby being trained in the way of the scythe by our own resident, crude, and immortal bad ass Hidan. Then I started thinking about what if she was raised by Hidan as well. AND THEN what if she went back to her family after that with the knowledge, training, and personality of Hidan. Ruby would be the ultimate troll. Muhahaha... sooo yeah. Read, enjoy, review, etc. See ya later.**

 **Chapter One - Ruby, The Ultimate Troll**

"Fuck!" Indiscriminate yelling could be heard by only one being. This being was currently trying to spit dirt out of his decapitated head.

"That damn shadow brat and his Jashin-damned teammates!" Our favourite immortal scythe-wielder was currently approximately 60 metres underground split in pieces preventing his escape from being buried alive.

'Argh, how the hell do I get out?!' Hidan thought. 'Damnit. At this rate I'll be stuck here for centuries!' He continued cursing when suddenly, a blinding red light surrounded Hidan's mutilated immortal corpse despite it being unseen due to the dirt and rock everywhere.

Hidan found himself in a dark void complete without anything else around. He also found his body inexplicably renewed once again. "The hell..." He mumbled.

"Ah, Hidan, my most loyal follower." A deep voice rumbled. A man looking about the age of around 28 could be seen stepping towards him. Small concrete-looking platforms were created under his feet moments before he had stepped. As he walking, an aura unlike any other Hidan had ever felt had encompassed his entire being. Three words came to thought to describe such an aura; total, unparalleled, power. He had only felt this once before, when the Jashinists performed the ritual on him that made him immortal. It gave him a connection to Jashin unlike anything that has been seen before.

As Hidan was stuck in thought, his body went ramrod straight. "Who are you?" He asked. This man stopped not three feet away from him and asked, "Hidan, you know me. I am Jashin, the one whom you worship and praise. So satisfied am I with your deeds in the Elemental Nations I have decided to gift you with something. A second chance. One that will allow you to carry out my will once more." Jashin finished.

"What is it you need me to do, my lord?"

"There is one planet not to different from your own that holds a foul enemy. They are creations called Grimm of one of my old demon generals who long ago thought that he could usurp me. Let's just say that he is nothing more than a memory now. Anyways, your job is to eliminate these creatures. If you find any who are willing to follow the path of a Jashinist, well, you know what to do." Explained the old God.

Hidan, amazed at being giving a second chance by his God, accepted reverently. "Of course, my lord! These creatures of Grimm will die by my blade!" He said zealously.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing, I promise. I've upgraded your power so that you don't have to stay in the symbol every time you use your Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood. Have a nice trip!" And with that, Hidan was sent off from one life to another altogether.

* * *

When the ex-Akatsuki member woke up, he could see white everywhere. It was snow. Snowy trees, snowy ground, snowy rocks, snowy child- wait what? A child, no older than four years old could be seen crouched down over what looked to be a woman's corpse on the ground crying. The child, who could now be identified as a little girl, looking up abruptly as she caught the sounds of Hidan's footsteps. They met eyes. Blood red connected with stunning silver as they both stared at each other in silence, the only sounds being small sobs from the girl. She had red and black hair and wore a bright red cloak. Hidan, not knowing what to do, said the first thing that came to mind. "Yo! What the fucks up with you?"

Startled by the crude language the girls mouth just hung open. "Hey, I just asked you a- shit!" A dark claw came out of nowhere as a black beast barrelled into him. Although caught off guard, he managed to push the hulking wolf off of him and sliced it open with his scythe. The tri-bladed weapon shredded the hide of the creature without mercy as it collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. Hidan slowly lifted his brutal killing tool and let it fall on the Grimm's head, piercing it completely.

More Grimm seemed to charge at him in a wave of bodies, hoping one of them would get a lucky hit in. Eventually, a bone-plated arm slapped his face forcing his head to snap around due to the force. The carnage seemed to stop as the remaining pack looked at the dead man.

Suddenly, two hands rose from the body and snapped his head back into position. Hidan's grin seemed to make some of the lesser Grimm flee but before they could get far, they were cut down. The destruction resumed although this time favouring Hidan because of the lowering numbers. Soon, the only ones left from the battle was Hidan and the pack leader.

The elder Grimm was much more intelligent than its deceased brethren, having fought in many different battles with many diverse opponents! It had fought against Huntsmen and Huntresses! It had fought in the great Grimm Wars! It had even- oh, it's dead. The head rolled from the shoulders of the great beast as Hidan sheathed his scythe back on to his back.

The girl in red, although horrified at the resulting slaughter, held a great deal of awe and satisfaction in her eyes. Hidan looked at the girl and then at the corpse. "Hey brat." He said. She looked up at him, "Was that your mother?" She nodded, solemnly. "I'm guessing that this pack I just fuckin' sliced up offed her, yeah?" Another nod. "Whelp, let's go then." Confused, the girl just decided to follow him.

Hidan picked up the corpse and walked over to an overhanging cliff. Still holding her in his arms, he did a small Earth Jutsu and created a grave in which he buried her in. He did another which had rose large, refined stone mark her grave from underneath the ground.

The girl in red watched this happen, small tears treading neatly down her face. Hidan looked at her and walked away. He stopped about a couple feet away from her and looked back. "You comin' or what, blood drop?" It was then that the girl realized her unruly state; blood dripping from her body, staining her mother's' white cloak that she had taken, red.

She walked towards the white haired man and went with him. "So!" He clapped, "Hidan's my name, your new badass, scythe-swinging, broad-banging, best friend. What's yours, blood drop?" He said.

The girl looked at him and said in a soft, melodic voice, "Ruby Rose." And promptly went silent.

"Yah see! You and I are gonna be great buddies! All we need to do is set you up with a big ass scythe and I'm gonna make a Jashinist of you yet, blood drop!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Jashinist?" Ruby questioned.

Hidan grinned savagely. Strangely, Ruby felt even safer.

* * *

 ** _Timeskip 8 years (Ruby is now 12)_**

* * *

"Yo, Blood Drop!" Rang a loud voice through the forest. Hidan had trained Ruby in the ways of Jashin and of the scythe. They both lived outside of the kingdoms happily killing creatures of Grimm while defending their small home. They had gone to the kingdom of Vale, which was currently the closest, many times to do research on the technology that they lacked living outside the walls, to buy things like bullets and Dust, and to also build Ruby's behemoth of a weapon, Crescent Rose.

Ruby was currently working on said weapon, polishing the outside casing of it. She maneuvered her way across the metal with skilled expertise, carefully smoothing it out. Schlink! A dark red blade stuck out from her chest as she was impaled. "What the hell, dad?" She yelled.

"Hey don't blame me! You were the one who ignored me in the first place! I was asking if you wanted deer or rabbit tonight. You're the one who always complains that we should have more variety." Hidan responded, taking his death scythe out of her torso.

"You didn't have to fucking stick me! And deer, always. You know that."

"Right, right. Deer it is. I don't know why you're so mad, you're immortal." In truth, he did know how she was feeling because of all of those times his Akatsuki partner Kakuzu tried to kill him so he would shut up. He saw now just how fun it was.

"It still hurts like a bitch though. And I'm gonna have to wash the blood out of my clothes again. Shoo, shoo. Go get my food." She exclaimed, making a waving motion with her hands as she did so.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back soon, your royal highness. Try not to burn down the house while I'm gone, yeah? The last thing I need is another Deidara." And with that, Hidan walked off in search of their next meal.

Ruby sat there remembering how she became immortal.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

"Alright, just lay down in the symbol and we'll begin the ritual." Ruby at seven years old laid down in the symbol of Jashin imprinted in red on the ground. As the ritual began, Ruby had never felt as much pain as she was currently in now. The searing pain coursed through her entire being. It felt like every muscle, every bone, organ, in her body was being entirely reworked.

She didn't know how long that she was there for, screaming her lungs out. It felt like an eternity. Finally, the pain had subsided giving her a whole new feeling. She felt powerful, as if she could take on the entire world and come out on top! As if she could battle any foe and win! As if she could- wham! "Oww… What was that for?" She said. "You were laughing. It got annoying." Hidan responded.

Still, Ruby couldn't believe it. She was immortal now, the kind of thing that everyone dreams of having but know that they will never get it. Well, she's got it! And it's glorious!

* * *

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

Ruby shook her head, thoughts scattering. She glanced down at her baby, Crescent Rose. Her bullet count was low, she would have to get more from Vale soon. She would ask Hidan to take her when he came back with dinner. Hidan. Her father figure. The one who taught her and looked after her all of these years. Oh, she knew that she picked up some of his… less desirable traits, but she couldn't seem to care about warping to societies wants. Hidan had been the one to teach her his Jashinist Techniques, how to wield a scythe and not swing it around like an oversized bladed club, and how to deal with problems in life; most being to just cut them down mercilessly.

Sometimes she still wondered what it would be like to have a proper family like she had seen those kids in Vale have. A mother who was alive, a father (although she couldn't wish for a better one) whom she knew, and a sibling with whom they could share experiences with. She was curious about her biological father, yes. But, she definitely didn't want to have any other father than Hidan.

As she pondered her thoughts, footsteps could be heard entering the clearing where their house was located. It was Hidan caring a massive stag on his shoulders with his giant scythe sticking out of its' back. "Dinner's here!" He grinned.

"Finally, I was wondering if you got yourself killed somehow with how long you were taking." She smiled. Banter like this was a regular occurrence and they both reveled in it.

"Aww, don't be stupid, dumbass. I wouldn't do that to you." Hidan retorted. He quickly skinned the animal and started doing the necessary cleaning and gutting process before beginning to cook it.

After the stag was fully cooked, the two scythe-wielders ate their meal. "Hey," Ruby said in between bites, "I need to go to town to pick up some bullets for my baby. She's running low."

"Alright, we can head there tomorrow. I've got some cash off of that asshole that we killed last week. I mean, who the fuck just belly flops on a Jashin-damned ursa?" He bite off a leg. "Aight dog, let's hit the town, H-Dizzle."

Hidan slowly stops eating and looks at her. "Never, ever, under any circumstances whatsoever call me that again." Ruby just grins. "Aight homie G." Hidan tackles her as she laughs.

This was true family.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

* * *

Now, under normal circumstances, if someone came up to his adopted daughter, Hidan would A - indiscriminately kill them, or B - maim them a bit and tell them to fuck off. However, today, when Hidan and Ruby 'hit the town' they were approached by a man who wreaked of alcohol. He had gray hair and wore primarily black clothing. As soon as his eyes fell on Ruby he had looked like he had seen a ghost, which he probably had with all of that alcohol. I mean seriously, who drinks this early in the day, anyways?

The strange man stumbled up to them and asked in a shaky voice, "You. I know you. A-are you named Ruby by any chance?" He pointed at Ruby. Her eyes widened as she glanced between the man and Hidan as if wondering what to do. "Yes? Ruby Rose." The man seemed to sober up after hearing that name.

"Your mother, her name was Summer Rose, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah that's right, shithead. What's it to ya?" The way she talked surprised him.

"I'm yer uncle." He said bluntly. Ruby was shocked. This was just supposed to be a routine stock up and here she finds this drunk guy telling her things that he shouldn't know claiming that he was her uncle.

"My name's Qrow. I heard about what happened to your mother after we found the blood stains. I looked for you for years in all of the kingdoms but you couldn't be found. To think I would find you after just getting some milk." He explained. But the man wasn't finished. "Your father was devastated after he'd heard about what happened."

"My father?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, come on. I'll take ya to him. He's in town. Your buddy can come along too if ya want." Ruby looked up at Hidan for confirmation. Hidan just nodded although he felt protective over his adopted daughter. He'd never cared about anyone for as long as he had lived. The only exception was this girl who made his life so complicated. Why didn't he just leave her? Ah yes, feelings and stuff.

As they followed Qrow back to a modern house in which they saw was well kept and completely unlike their own home Ruby started getting a bit nervous. Qrow knocked on the door. The man who opened was tall with blond hair. He held a warm smile that Ruby wasn't accustomed too. She didn't like it. He held that smile until he looked upon Ruby and paled. His mouth hung open, prone to catching flies.

Ruby, being the troll that she was, just grinned savagely and explained the situation as best as she was raised, "'Sup, shithead." The jaw of Qrow dropped almost as much as the jaw of her biological father Tiayang's dropped. Hidan just laughed and patted her on her back and exclaimed, "That's my girl!"

"Ruby! Is that you?! And who taught you to speak like that?!" Taiyang exclaimed.

"Not you apparently." Ruby smiled slyly.

"Ohh, you just got roasted, dumbass!" Hidan yelled.

"And who are you?" asked Taiyang.

"Her fuckin' real dad, shithead."

* * *

Ruby, Hidan, Taiyang, and Qrow were all sitting in the living room. The air was so tense you could cut it with a scythe; a tri-bladed scythe to be specific. "So, what's up, fuckers?" Ruby had her feet kicked up on the coffee table without any care. Hidan sat next to her watching protectively over her shoulder.

"Where have you been these last couple years, Ruby? We've looked through every kingdom to find you." Spoke Taiyang.

"Well that's your problem, posh spice." She responded. "We live outside the kingdoms, dumbass."

"O-outside?" Taiyang's visage paled. To live outside the kingdoms you must be incredibly brave or insane. Many a traveller have met their unfortunate end while crossing between kingdoms. Those who lived out there… well, there wasn't many for a reason. "But what about the Grimm out there!"

"We'd just kill them." Ruby replied nonchalantly. "Ew, did you ever eat a Grimm before? They taste like ash." She inspected her nails. Taiyang and Qrow looked on in disbelief.

"Yo, dumbfucks. Can we go now or are you not done yet." Said Hidan sarcastically.

"And who are you to decide what I do with my daughter?" Hidan's eyes narrowed at that.

"Your daughter?" He said slowly.

"Yes, my daughter. Now that we found her, she can come live with us instead of outside the kingdom's." Taiyang, oblivious to the growing fury of both scythe wielders continued on. "I mean, she would be much safer here."

"She's MINE." Hidan yelled. His entire body changed into that of a black and white skeleton for a brief second before switching back. The room went silent as every pair of eyes looked at Hidan. Ruby was shocked, she knew that Hidan wasn't the emotional type yet to see him be so protective over here was staggering.

"Dad?" A young voice interrupted. A fourteen year old girl with long golden hair came into the living room. "What's all the noise in here for?"

"Yang," Taiyang said slowly, "this here is your sister, Ruby. You remember, the one who went missing a few years back." he finished. Yang, wide-eyed, look straight at Ruby and asked, "I'm your sister?"

All was silent as Ruby looked into Yang's eyes. The room became even more tense as the two long lost siblings found each other for the first time in roughly eight years. Ruby burrowed her striking silver eyes into Yang's violet eyes and said, "Bitch, your a fan." And with that, she walked out of the house, Hidan not far behind.

The Xiao Long family and Qrow looked on, frozen where they stood or sat. Ruby, standing by the door, turned back and stuck her tongue out. She shut the door and left.

"Hahaha! That was priceless, Ruby!" Yelled Hidan. "The way you fucking said that to their faces was truly a masterpiece. Couldn't have done it myself, Blood Drop." Ruby looked up at Hidan with a proud expression on her face.

"Now, how about those bullets?"

* * *

 **Timeskip 3 years**

* * *

Ruby was now considered old enough that she could go into Vale on her own without being accompanied by Hidan. Qrow and the Xiao Long's have tried many times to get in contact with her and to get her to live with them but each time Ruby would turn them down with a insult straight to their faces.

At the moment, however, she was currently reading a weapons magazine in a store that she regularly frequented called From Dust Till Dawn. She looked down at the chainsaw gun and rubbed the picture. "Ohhh… I want it…" Hidan always joked about how she got off to weapons. In reality, that wasn't to far from the truth.

Ruby giggled insanely as she continued to stroke the picture. She kept going until- "Hey, I'm tryna talk to you kid. Put your hands in the air!" A man in a black and red suit put their hand on her shoulder. That hand was gone before he could even say 'Jashin'. The body was kicked through the front window breaking the glass.

Roman Torchwick sighed as he saw the downed goon. He gave the order for the men to check out what was happening until he saw a wheel of death come barreling through. Ruby spun her scythe rapidly, carving her way through the hired muscle with ease. As she ripped her way outside she saw even more criminals loading up what looked to be Dust.

"Get her." She heard. Men from all sides enclosed on her position. "This seems like a good Friday night, cocksuckers!" And with that, she began her massacre. A swing here, a limb there, and some blood waaaay over everywhere! Ruby giggled some more as a large squirt of blood splashed on her usually lovely, sweet face.

Ruby started singing, "Praise the log! Hail Jashin! AND A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!~" Some of the hired help tried to run away but suddenly found themselves without legs. Two men were left, the one in white with orange hair and one man who was hired wearing a black suit. She swiped across, scratching the man in black enough to draw blood. She sensuously licked the life liquid off of her blade and swallowed.

What Ruby did next surprised everyone present who wasn't dead. Ruby gripped her scythe and cut off her own hand. "Ohhh…" she groaned in ecstasy. The other man with whom she was connected to via blood fell on the ground, his hand chopped off where she had cut hers. As Ruby's hand healed, she began to torture the poor lad, stabbing herself multiple times in the chest. She finally put him out of his misery by sticking her head with the blade of her scythe. Crescent Rose just stayed there in her head as she looked at the other man who was scared shitless.

"W-well, I can certainly say that this has been an eventful evening," Roman began, "but as much as I'd love to stay and chat-" he was cut off. "Shut up, fuckboy."

"W-what?" Him? Roman Torchwick being called something so derogatory right as he was in the middle of his monologue!

"Yeah, what kind of dude wears eyeliner anyway? A fuckboy, that's who." Ruby continued.

"It's a fashion statement!" He replied angrily. "I don't have time for this." He mumbled before shooting her with his cane.

The resounding explosion made Ruby shield herself with her scythe. As she realized that he was gone, Ruby saw that he was climbing up a ladder on the side of a nearby building. She followed him mercilessly. That cross dressing fuckboy wasn't getting away from her.

When she reached the top, she yelled, "I'm gonna show you why they call me the legendary- shit!" A red Dust crystal exploded in front of her when a lady with curly blonde hair made a shield protecting her from damage - even though she would just heal soon after. The woman just pushed up her glasses.

The resulting fight was mainly back and forth between the blond haired woman and the woman in the shadows on the bullhead that Torchwick escaped on. The aura battle was kind of boring in Ruby's opinion. Not enough blood. This random woman was also taking her kills! So she shot at the shadow woman with her baby. Her bullets were just deflected with her hand.

"Hey! Those bullets costed me a lot of money! Be a good victim and take it like a bitch, sweet cheeks!" Ruby yelled.

The bullhead escaped soon after leaving the blond haired woman and Ruby in after battle silence. "What's up, you kill-stealing fucktard?"

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." The woman berated. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"Damn straight, skippy! Yo, did you see what I did to those guys back there? I fucked them uuuup." Ruby said proudly.

"And that! Who taught you how to kill people like that?!"

"My badass dad, Goodbitch."

"It's Goodwitch!" Glynda yelled. "If it was up to me you'd-" She was interrupted, "You'd what? Kill me? Bitch, I'm Ruby Jashin-damned Rose, motherfucker. Maybe ya heard of me? Wreak bitches, fuck havoc! Or is it wreak havoc, fuck bitches?"

Glynda sighed. "There is some here who would like to meet you." Ruby squealed, "Ohh, is it the muffin man? I knew it! I knew he was real! Hidan told me no but I still believed!"

A man in his late thirties came into the darkly lit room and sat down. He had glasses on and grey hair. He also wielded a tall, black cane. "Do you know who I am?" He asked calmly. His aura, although powerful, felt serene. Ruby decided that it was her goal in life to fuck up his zen.

"You're not the muffin man, are you. You're an IMPOSTER!" Ruby jumped across the table and held Ozpin up by his shirt. Ozpin, to his credit, only looked mildly surprised before looking to Glynda for answers. All he got was a facepalm. Glynda had to pry Ruby off of Ozpin before making her sit back down on her seat.

"Are you finished?"Glynda asked.

"Yeah, yeah- NO!" She kicked Glynda in the shin and booked it to the door. She could taste it now, the sweet smell of fresh air, the look of the tall green grass and blue sky, ohh… "FREEDOM!" And Ozpin ruined that dream by grabbing her shirt and plopping her back on her seat. She pouted at her chance dashing away from her.

"I'm the current headmaster at Beacon." He tried again.

"Oh. Is that the place where you learn to kill shit?" Ruby asked.

"Monsters, you learn to kill monsters." Ozpin corrected. "Now, my question for you is, do you want to come to my school. We can use your talents with your scythe to kill the creatures of Grimm, to better humanity." He finished.

Hmm… On one hand, she would have access to killing Grimm and she would be paid for it, on the other hand, she would most likely have to leave Hidan behind. She decided that she would ask here father his opinion on the subject. "Oo, can I use my phone a friend card for this question? It's a real doozy." She asked.

"As you wish." He handed her a phone. She called their home phone and waited for Hidan to answer. When he did, he asked her a question, "What's up, Blood Drop? What do you need? I thought you were in Vale reading your weapon porn?"

"It's not porn Hidan! You just can't understand the relationship between a woman and her weapon!" Ruby retorted.

"Right, right. You know that we live in the same house right? You literally sleep next door. I can hear you moaning about sticking Crescent Rose inside a chakram." He said.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, and those weapon magazines you hide under your bed. Don't think I don't know about what happens in my own house, young lady. I'm so proud of you. To think my sweet Blood Drop is corrupted at such a young age."

"That's not what I called you for!" She said, trying to steer the topic away from her obsession of weapons. "I met this old guy pretending to be the muffin man asking if I wanna go to his fuckboy mansion or something to kill Grimm. He called it Bacon or something. I don't know, I wasn't listening." She said.

"It"s Beacon." Sighed Glynda.

"Yeah, that." Ruby said lamely. "So, can I go or what?"

"Sure, just make sure to fuck up some baddies for Jashin and me, okay?"

"Damn straight, daddy!"

Meanwhile, throughout this, Ozpin just had a hand on his head wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

 **On The Airship Going To Beacon**

* * *

"Soo, Ruby." said Yang awkwardly to her younger sister trying to make conversation. "How'd you manage to get into Beacon two years early?" Ruby looked at her, "I killed like, twenty or so people." She went back to fondling- *cough* 'inspecting' her weapon. Yang looked absolutely horrified. Ruby was amused by her fear.

Suddenly, Glynda Goodwitch appeared via hologram explaining what was going to happen once they had docked on school campus. Ruby just snickered as she thought about her amalgamation of her name 'Goodbitch' that she had called her before. As she was thinking, she heard many of the passengers gasp at the view. She scoffed, she had seen better during her travels with Hidan.

A blond hopeful began throwing up in their general vicinity so she picked up her scythe in her most innocent pose and said to the poor bloke, "If you throw up on me, I will carve out your insides, wrap them around your neck, and ride your bleeding corpse down the nearest fucking mountain with no Jashin-damned helmet on, is that clear?" The blond boy just fearfully nodded at the detailed image he was given. "Good. Then we have an accord."

The hopeful students then began to make their way through the doors leading to the wonderful castle outside. The school itself was massive, with decorations making the entire thing seem even more grandiose.

Ruby set her first step out the door. "You might not be the muffin man, imposter, but I'll be damn sure that I'm going to make this place Dreary Lane, motherfucker." And with that, she hefted her beautifully crafted Crescent Rose onto her shoulders and walked off into the place where she'll stay for the next four years.

 **End**

 **A/N Thanks for reading. I'll probably update more in the future if I'm not dead and all that. So, ah, without further adieu, see ya.**

 **Edit: It seemed a bit short so I added an entire other section to make it longer. From now on, my goal is to have every chapter above 5k words. :D**


	2. So Harmonious, I'm Beethoven, Boi!

**A/N I'm back with another chapter of A Blood Drop Away From Jashin. I had gotten several fantastic pieces of feedback from lot's of you and I decided to pump out another chapter. I've went back into the first chapter and made several spelling and grammar corrections that I had been meaning to do. I'm going to add more to this chapter however I thought that you guys should wait so I'll just give you what I've got at the moment. So, as always, tell me what you think. If you want something added just let me know, something taken out, I'll consider it, something fixed, hit me up and I'll fix it. Without further adieu, here is the newest instalment** **of the story.**

 **Edit: Another section has been added to the unfinished product that I showed you all yesterday. Now, here is the full chapter 2. Tell me what you think of it. If you would like to see something just ask and I'll think about it. See ya!**

 **Chapter 2 - So Harmonious, I'm Beethoven, Boi!**

"I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. This day is so damn good, nothing could mess this up!~" Ruby sang as she skipped down the road. Most, if not all, students avoided her due to the behemoth of a scythe she was cradling in her arms as if it were her child or lover - probably both. Her red cloak flowed behind her letting go small blood drop-shaped rose petals giving her the visage of something fierce. "You think you're good, you think I'm evil, on my worst day, I am still lethal!~" She continued.

"Ow!" Ruby was interrupted from her singing as she carelessly bumped into many different briefcases. The following chaos ensued as the stack of luggage came tumbling down, spreading itself across the ground. Ruby slowly picked her off of the floor in which she had fallen and looked at the owner of the baggage she had knocked over.

"Yo, what's up?" She smiled innocently.

"What's up?!" The girl opposite to her wore primarily white with red and black as secondary colours scattering on her outfit. She also had blindingly white hair which was currently pulled back into a side pony-tail. "This luggage that you'd walked into, this is dust! Do you know how much damage you could have caused?! It would've costed a fortune to rebuild! Not to mention the price of the dust!"

Weiss Schnee was walking across the Beacon platform along with the other student hopefuls. She currently had several well-dressed butlers pushing her bags behind her. In her hand was some Lien in which she was counting. Her father had always told her to count the money that she'd received so as to not be cheated. Her Schnee father? No, the one whom she had considered REAL family. The one who had taught her about business as well as fighting. The one who had given her company on those sad, lonely days where her biological father had scolded her for trying her best. He was the greatest, the one who taught her the value of things- did that girl just crash into her dangerous - not to mention expensive - dust?!

As she had yelled at the younger looking girl, Weiss had noticed a couple things. One, she had a massive scythe in her arms in which she had carried around like nothing. Two, her necklace was more of a pendant conducting of a circle and a V looking object inside. And three, the girl in red held an insane grin on her face as if she could slaughter this entire platform full of young adult and laugh about it.

"So?" Ruby said looking at her arms. "Why should I care? Not my shit, stitches." Weiss quickly looked at her arms and then back at Ruby. Long black stitches rode up her arms into places unknown. It seemed to go even higher into her body until it was cut off by the length of her sleeves.

Weiss growled, "You have no concept of money, do you? The value of currency, of how money makes the world go around." Weiss said. "This here is dust!" she shook the bottle of compressed elements in front of Ruby's face. "You could blow up this entire area with one single bottle!" Weiss didn't seem to notice the growing cloud filling the air and Ruby looking as if she is about to sneeze. "Furthermore-" ACHOO- BOOM! The side-walk that they were standing on exploded into tiny, little pieces. Ruby, her limbs were blown off sending flesh and blood everywhere. The horrified students around them looked onwards to the carnage. Weiss herself had a bit of an issue as well. Her arms were currently not on her body as they were laying a couple metres away from her.

"Holy shit, is she dead?" Weiss asked herself. While she could be harmed as much as the world could throw at her, she knew that other people didn't have her power and as such, could die.

"WOAH! Holy fuck that was awesome, Stitches! Let's do that again!" Ruby pulled her limbs together, regrowing some fingers and toes back and pushing the shrapnel out of her body. Her head, which lied not a couple feet from her spoke to Weiss who was in disbelief. Her body tried to maneuver its way to Ruby's decapitated head, stumbling as it did so. "Hey! Come here you stupid body!" The body gave Ruby's head the middle finger. "I gave you EVERYTHING and you dare not appreciate me?!"

The students, terrified of what was going on - Weiss included - could only watch as body and head fought each other. "Oh yeah?! Well, you're flat-chested!" The body signed something back. "I'm not stupid! You're stupid!" The argument continued, "Look, just come over here and put me back on!" And so, the body bent down and picked up the red girls head and placed it back on. And with one loud crack, she snapped her head back into place.

"What are you ass holes looking at? Haven't you ever seen an immortal before? Now fuck off before I slice open your stomachs and slide down Beacon using your entrails to turn!" The gruesome display along with the detailed threat made those who had not already left, go towards their previous destination with something knew to talk and gossip about. Ruby turned back to Weiss who had used her stitches to reel in her limbs, threading the skin back together.

"So, you immortal too, huh?" Weiss said.

"Damn straight, Stitches." Was the reply.

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"No way, hot stuff. I'm too much of a fucking badass to stop giving people names."

"That doesn't make any sense." Weiss responded.

"Only if you're thinking with your mind." And with that, our two current protagonists walked onwards, not knowing that each of them, together, will lay waste to every enemy opposition standing in their way. Two immortals with different ideals but similar stories coming together to wreak havoc on a ripe, unsuspecting world. How will the world ever cope?

* * *

 **Timeskip To Ballroom 9:00 PM**

* * *

The stares both of them had garnered were not going away anytime soon. Weiss was currently running calculations in her head of several different investments and Ruby was creepily whispering to Crescent Rose.

"Hehe, it's okay my child. I know you're hungry but the Muffin Man Imposter said not to kill any of the students unless they attack us first. Don't worry precious. If people keep staring like that I'm sure that we can arrange some 'accidents', hehe." Ruby wrapped her legs around the staff section of the scythe and nuzzled her head in the crook of the blade. She smothered it with kisses, quietly laughing creepily as she did so. The students staring felt their eyes leave her after they heard snippets of what she'd said. Yang was sitting down gloomily after getting rejected once more by her younger sister in favour of a weapon.

As Ruby was doing her late night activities in full view of the entire hopeful grade, she had heard a candle lighting not to far from her. A young woman wearing primarily black was illuminated by the small light source. She had a little black bow that sat upon her black hair. The girl huddled by the wall reading a quite large book, it's title unknown. Ruby saw her bow and knew exactly what she was.

Deciding to have some more fun, she scooted up to the girl very closely and stared at her. Blake, the girl in black, just looked at her annoyed from out of the corner of her eye. Ruby stared for what seemed like minutes before moving her face right up to the older girls face and licking her cheek, bottom to top. "I do like myself some late night pussy." She grinned cheekily. Ruby scooted back towards her original position, cuddling up against Crescent Rose once more.

Blake's eyes froze as she tried to comprehend what just happened. A random girl not only figured out what she was and made a pun out of it, but also _licked_ her entire cheek! Her mind systematically shut down. So many thoughts went through her mind so fast that she literally couldn't handle it. She dropped the book and passed out, her candle extinguishing slightly after.

Ruby laughed silently as she observed her handy work. She would have fun during these next four years, of that she was sure. Ruby decided that after a light prayer to her Jashin that she would go to sleep. And so she did.

* * *

 **Timeskip Next Morning**

* * *

Ruby woke up to the sound of birds chirping. They were singing beautifully, their choruses striking their way into the ears of many awakening young adults. So Ruby went to the window and cleaved the birds - five of them in total - into many small pieces and went on here way to get ready for the big initiation day. She took the corpses of the birds with her.

Derak was a father bird. He was currently sitting on top of a window sill singing with all three of his children and his beautiful mate. She had light blue feathers while he himself had red. Stark contrasts and yet so wonderfully in sync. Every year, his family would come to the hopeful students of Beacon and sing them a song to give them a good luck for their future exam. This tradition has long since run through Derak's family. That is, until that devil child slaughtered them all.

Ruby skipped her way through the halls straight into the cafeteria. She went right up to a table where Weiss was sitting and plopped down on the chair next to her. Ruby threw her morning catch onto the table and watched as Weiss elegantly ate her breakfast meal with fluid efficiency. So Ruby did the right thing in her mind and bit into the mother bird splattering blood everywhere. The red life liquid covered her face as Weiss stared at her, incredibly disturbed. Other students in the cafeteria were doing the same.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Weiss yelled.

"Wuht?" Ruby mumbled out from inside the bird carcass.

"Who the fuck does something like that? Are you insane?" Weiss asked again.

"Ahm hungree. Ah dunt know wuht's yur issue." The blood-soaked girl said. As Ruby finished devouring the mother bird, she picked up what looked to be the youngest in both hands and cracked the back of it. She then proceeded to ravage the meat inside, spitting out bones onto the - what once was - perfect mahogany table.

"How are you not sick from eating that?!" Snow White asked.

"Immortal." Was all that was responded to her question. The two continued eating their breakfasts - savage or not - until they were finished. Weiss tried to consciously ignore the quenching noises and occasional blood squirts. "Hey, that was a juicy one!" And things like that, as well.

The locker room where all students got their gear on still wasn't forgiving to our resident Ice Queen as the weapon-obsessed scythe wielder basically had sex with her red and black death machine up against a nearby locker. "Ohh Crescent Rose, only you can understand me this way. No one else will ever comprehend the bond we share, as wielder and weapon, we become ONNEEEE!" Weiss's eye twitched. She needed to interact with other people before she literally went as insane as the one who was currently making her so. She noticed a redhead Amazon wearing decorative looking armour. She sighed and walked over.

A riveting conversation ensued as a stupid blond boy got in between her and her conversation partner. It got even more embarrassing as he had begun to hit on both of them, unsuccessfully. And then _**SHE**_ came over.

"What's a couple hot broads doing over here without their sexy mistress to keep them company?" Ruby said sliding up to Weiss and Pyrrha, arms around their shoulders. "Hey, aren't you that blond fucktard I threatened earlier?" She asked looking at Jaune.

"Y-yeah." Jaune said, his previous confidence suddenly crashing and burning.

"So, what's shaking, hot legs?" Ruby said, glancing down at Pyrrha's long legs. "And you. Did you think you could escape lil' ol' me? We're practically family with how close we are! Wait, that would make it weird." She ranted on talking about Weiss. "Hey, Hot Legs! Have you met my lover Weiss Schnee? Don't worry, there's room for one more. How 'bout you, blondie? Wanna join?"

"I'm not your lover, you crazy idiot!" Weiss yelled. She stabbed her rapier into Ruby's chest piercing her right lung.

"You can silence me but you can't silence the TRUTH-" Ruby tried to wheeze out before having to rapier being pulled out of her chest and spartan kicked by Weiss across the room. Ruby looked down at the big hole in her upper body and said, "Meh, it'll heal. Because I," she looked at one empty spot in the room and put on mysterious sunglasses out of nowhere, "am one cool motherfucker." Explosions sounded off in the background.

The other students including Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha all looked at her as if she was insane - which she totally was - and then went on with their lives, being semi-resistant to her strangeness. Ruby pouted, "Aww, I'll have to try harder next time."

Suddenly, Glynda Goodbitch sounded off on the P.A. system telling the student hopefuls of where they needed to make their way in the next couple of minutes. Meanwhile, our resident red-wearing badass's eyes widened. "We have a P.A…." She grinned cheekily.

* * *

The students all made their way to the Beacon cliffside where they saw the Muffin Man Imposter and Goodbitch waiting for them. They each stood proud on one of the metal plates provided. As the two professors explained the rules, Ruby was talking with and fondling Crescent Rose, I guess you could say, _**fondly**_. HAHAHA *cough*, no? Anyways, the Imposter saw this and cleared his throat at Ruby whom then looked up from continuing her actions.

"Please explain what I just told everyone to do, Miss Rose." He sipped his coffee mug bore his striking eyes down upon her.

"Find my BFF, Stitches, go to the unforetold lands of the Relics, and fuck shit up, **amirite**?!" Ruby yelled. She looked at Weiss and grinned.

'Oh god…' Weiss thought dreadfully. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Please don't let it be her, _anyone_ but her!'

The Imposter just sighed and nodded sullenly, as if just completely giving up on her. He looked at Goodbitch and nodded once more. The students, one by one, flew through the air. Then, it finally came down to Ruby's turn.

"Praise the Log, Hail Jashin, and a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!" And with that final battle cry, she was flung off the platform leaving behind several confused individuals.

"Come on, Grimm! I'm gonna pound you so hard that I'm literally going to create a whole new meaning of 'I'm gonna _fuck you up_!'" The yell from Ruby shook the entire forest.

Grimm everywhere suddenly felt shivers down their spine and felt an instinctual fear that had them shaking in their metaphorical little paw booties.

* * *

A small black bird was making its' way to Beacon, soaring across the sky. The bird recently heard that his brother and his family had gotten themselves killed and eaten by some savage!. Its' wings becoming the very essence of flight. Gliding, flying, this bird enjoyed this action very much. It was going to enact its' revenge on the one who- CHOMP!

"Mmm! Tasty!" Ruby bit into the bird while in mid-flight. She became a literal ball of death as she rapidly swung her scythe in every direction at an unfathomable speed. Everything was destroyed, from the trees to the dirt, from the animals to the Grimm. As Ruby had finally ceased her needless chaos, she had smashed the end of her scythe into the ground stopping her. She flipped up and landed on the small pole end of Crescent Rose, in an incredible display of balance.

Ruby was still. She carefully looked in every direction until she had caught a small flash of white. She grinned savagely as she gathered her scythe in her arms once more and sped towards her target.

Weiss knew that someone was following her. Ever since she had landed by using her glyphs she had felt eyes on her back. She could have used her threads however she preferred to use them on something else so she wouldn't completely ruin her clothes at the start of the exam. After all, clothes costed money.

Weiss carefully glanced around until she had caught a red streak behind a couple trees. She saw a familiar looking behemoth of a scythe. 'Oh fuck no…' Weiss bolted in the opposite direction. "Fuck off!" She yelled desperately.

"Stitches!" She heard being screamed back, that ever so familiar insane voice being its' carrier. "I'M COMIN' FOR YOU, BITCH!"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Weiss thought rapidly. 'Maybe if I throw up some glyphs I can-' Her thoughts were cut off as the little, seemingly innocent red bundle of insanity and violence tumbled into her back.

"ACK!" The rapier wielder spat out.

"Stitches!" Ruby snuggled up against Weiss's defeated form. "We're going to be together forever!" She looked straight into Weiss's eyes becoming incredibly serious, "Isn't that right." Weiss just sighed and hung her head.

* * *

 **Back at the platform**

* * *

Ozpin just sipped his mug of coffee as he watched the events that had just proceeded. Glynda said, "That poor, poor girl. To be stuck with such a person, especially for the next four years." Ozpin just stared.

* * *

 **In the Emerald Forest**

* * *

"What the HELL is your problem?!" Weiss yelled loudly from atop the massive flying Grimm that they were currently on. "Who the fuck comes up with this type of plan?!"

"This is a really nice date, Weiss!" Ruby yelled back, "I'm really glad we could share this moment together!"

"This is the worst day in my entire life besides yesterday!"

"Why yesterday?" Ruby asked.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN I MET YOU!" Weiss screamed.

"Well if you don't like this plan, just jump!"

"I'm not going to- she jumped." Weiss sighed. Really, this insanity shouldn't surprise her any more.

"For the New Republic!" Ruby yelled going down. She was spinning anti-clockwise with speed that no one else but her could accomplish. She was like a missile carving its way down to the surface. BOOM!

"Commander Ruby Rose reporting for duty! Service number Ten Four Seven One Six Nine!" She saluted to the confused students who were gathered around the relic temple. "Commander Ruby and Warrant Officer Weiss Stitches ready for combat! What are your orders?"

"Ruby? Is that you?" Yang asked. Ruby walked up to her with a bit of a swagger.

"Eyy spit on yer kind." she said in a fake French accent.

"What?" Yang said confused. Ruby would have continued if she hadn't seen Blake whom was trying to hide from her. Ruby grinned. She walked up to the scared girl in black's face and whispered in her ear, "Has the little kitty ever thought of taking it up to doggy style?" and walked off to grab a relic. Blake's eye started twitching along with her hands.

"How could you leave me?!" The students heard a yell coming from above. They simultaneously looked up. A giant Nevermore was flying straight into the ground with black threads wrapped around its' neck. The black threads led to Weiss who was controlling them like it was her own arms. When the gigantic bird finally crashed to Remnant's surface, Weiss rolled off expertly and brushed herself off grumbling something about the cleaning cost of her outfit.

The Nevermore recovered and flew back into the sky before circling the group overhead. An Ursa barrelled through some foliage carrying an energetic orange haired girl with a tired out black haired boy running not too far behind. "Nora," he said, "don't ever do that again."

The girl however, was already at the relics picking out a white castle piece from the selection. "Nora!" She heard, "Coming, Ren!" was her reply. The boy and girl, now identified as Nora and Ren, grouped up with the large gathering of student hopefuls in the area.

Pyrrha Nikos was next to be introduced to the scene as she sprinted into the clearing, Deathstalker on her metaphorical tail. Jaune was flung from its' body as he crashed into a tree. While Pyrrha was busy dodging, Ruby decided to help a bit. She charged straight into the Deathstalker's line of vision, her scythe swinging above her head as she laughed madly.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed.

Ruby paid no attention as she lined up her shot and swung. She cut the Deathstalker's thick hide drawing blood but got pierced through the stomach for her efforts. The students who didn't know of her immortality were horrified but Ruby still had that smug grin on her face even as she was thrown back.

Ruby stood up and unbuttoned her top. She threw off her red cloak and top at once leaving her in her red bra. She licked the black blood of the Grimm before turning into a skeletal creature. Ruby now looked eerily similar to a grim reaper with her skeletal appearance as well as her large scythe. The students looked on as she laughed insanely and stabbed herself ruthlessly with the blade of Crescent Rose. A red circle with a V appeared underneath of her stance. The same shape as her necklace. This connection was not lost on the audience watching her.

"This sacrifice is for you, my Lord Jashin!" She screamed as she gave herself another impaling.

The Deathstalker itself started screaming as best as a massive scorpion hybrid could. As Ruby made more injuries, further covering herself in her own blood, it reflected on the Grimm. Finally, she had ended the monsters' misery by stabbing herself through the head.

Quietly, Ruby went down and picked up her clothing. She made her way back to the stunned group who just stared at her. The skeletal figure disappeared leaving just regular Ruby covered in her own red life liquid. She quickly got dressed and began moving on to the large bridge in front of them. The rest just shook themselves out of their stupor and followed.

Of course, the big Nevermore that was circling overhead still hadn't forgotten about them and started firing giant, sharp, black feathers at the group who were running.

"We don't have to fight, we have our objective now let's just get back to the cliff-side." Blake said.

"Fuck that. I'm going to fight everything, Kitty Pride." Our red riding hood stated excitedly.

As the eight of them tried fighting the Nevermore, nothing they could do could bring down the dangerous beast. Ruby looked around the battlefield and thought of a plan - quite remarkable for her as she usually just goes in and kills shit. She recited her plan to the nearest to her; Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

As Yang jumped up to the Nevermore and fired in its mouth, Ruby looked back at the other four in which the plan didn't include. "Get ready to see some shit because I'm only going to do this once." She gave them a thumbs up. She jumped on the ribbon that Blake and Yang had set up after the Nevermore crashed into the cliffs.

"Come on, Stitches. Let's make it rain."

"That's my kind of talk, partner."

With that, Weiss threw off her coat as hundreds of black threads shot out of her body. Four different coloured masks could be seen attached to her back. Each of them pierced the Nevermore, pinning it to the rock and stone. One thread however, pushed Ruby from the ribbon, propelling her towards her target. Ruby meanwhile, had turned back into the skeletal figure and shot her scythe gun behind her.

The scythe wrapped its blade around the neck of the Grimm as she began pushing up, dragging the creature. Weiss, as well, was controlling her threads that were still pierced into the Grimm's wings and body to push it up, too. The combined efforts of the two immortals was enough to bring the Nevermore to its' death.

Crescent Rose decapitated the ancient Grimm, removing the head from the body. Weiss's threads ripped the wings from the body, de-limbing it before retracting back into her body. Ruby landed on top of the cliff-side with her scythe raised above her head. Her hood on along with the skeletal features and scythe made for a breathtaking scene. The remains of the Nevermore slowly floated down to depths unknown beneath the bridge.

Something that was the most prominent was that it was raining rose petals. These petals didn't have the appearance of normal petals, however. They were shaped like blood drops. Ruby and Weiss's eyes locked. Both of them grinned.

"Stitches and Blood Drop, huh?" Ruby whispered. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **In The School's Auditorium, Announcing The Teams**

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You have collected the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal) with Cardin Winchester as your leader." The voice of Ozpin rang throughout the stadium. The newly formed team made their way off of the stage.

The next team was the four others that were in the group with Ruby. They walked up to the stage as they were called, "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You have collected the White Rook piece. From now on you shall be called Team JNPR (Juniper). Your leader is Jaune Arc." Ozpin sipped his coffee mug.

"M-me?" Jaune asked as if unsure.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin replied.

Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder making him tumble to the floor. A couple people laughed at that as Pyrrha looked absolutely mortified at putting her leader and fellow team member in that position.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." The following people walked to their place on the stage and damn did they look good. "You four have collected the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team RWBY (Ruby). Your leader is Ruby Rose-" He was interrupted. "Damn straight, Imposter! I mean, I knew it was me all along. I'm the fucking best after all-" Another interruption. This time, Weiss stuck Ruby through the chest with her rapier.

"Ruby." Weiss sighed.

"Yeah, Stitches?" She replied.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Only for you, Stitches." They both looked at each other and then at Ozpin. Ruby waved her hand in front of the Imposter's face, making a flurry of rose petals disrupt his sight for a brief second. Weiss subtly waved a thread near his feet and tripped him, spilling his coffee. This action happened so fast that no one caught it.

Weiss and Ruby, Stitches and Blood Drop, just grinned and fist bumped. Ahh, what a wonderful friendship that is blooming. Two immortals who get on each other's nerves and only find solace in the wake of another's misery. So beautiful.

Team RWBY made their way to their dorm room which was coincidentally next to Team JNPR's room. They found their luggage already there waiting along with very comfy looking beds. They sighed in relief and crashed on to the soft, pillowy heaven. They were asleep before you could say 'Jashin', Ruby grinding up against Crescent Rose's unfolded form as she did so.

 **A/N So, how was it? Good, bad? Either way, tell me what you think. Poor Weiss ;). I'll be adding some more tomorrow probably so get hyped for that. This is what I got so far. Anyway, review and all that and I'll be seeing you all later. Cya!**

 **EDIT: I had added on an entire other section as promised. The chapter is now finished as promised. As stated during last chapter, I aspire to have at least 5000 words for each chapter. My goal has been reached for the first and second chapter so far. I'm hoping to continue this streak. Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you soon in the next chapter. Review and all that and tell me how I did!**


End file.
